


Lost

by Celtics534



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Getting Back Together, Humor, Post-Break Up, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtics534/pseuds/Celtics534
Summary: Breakups are hard. But they are made even worse when you see your ex all the time... and you are still impossibly in love with her.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 68





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> A new one-shot for y’all! This is actually canon-compliant (which is weird for me) lol. But I hope you like it! As always, TheDistantDusk was incredible and edited this for me. The title is based on the song Lost by Demont Kennedy 

_ Harry hated it _ . He hated every minute of being at this damn pub. It wasn’t because he hated being out with his friends to celebrate Seamus’ birthday. No, he despised watching his ex girlfriend be hit on by every man in the damn building (who wasn’t her brother). 

His ex girlfriend who still made his spine tingle and butterflies flutter in his stomach. 

He knew it wasn’t fair of him to have these feelings, but as he watched her ex lean closer to her with a coquettish smile, the monster in Harry’s chest roared in disapproval. Not that it had any right. Ginny was allowed to date whoever she pleased. They weren’t dating anymore. They were  _ just friends _ . The words were like rotting fruit on the tongue. 

They had broken up over three months ago. At first, Harry had thought their amicable separation had been for the best. They both were busy with their careers. Ginny was living in Wales while he was in London. It was hard to find time to be together, so they’d had one of those adult conversations where the future was discussed. In the end, they had decided that it just didn’t make sense to be together if they couldn’t  _ be together _ . 

What made this whole  _ thing _ harder was that they’d seen each other since that fateful night. She’d come with him to the zoo with Teddy and he had fulfilled his promise of taking her to a muggle musical. And that didn’t even cover the few times they both managed to have a Sunday off and spend the day at the Burrow with her family. Every time he saw her on those occasions his heart had beat a little faster and his eyes had drifted down to watch her swaying hips a few (hundred) times, but he’d handled it.

But now as he watched her laugh at something Dean said, the bitter monster that had formed in his sixth crawled its way back to the surface and made its displeasure known. He could feel the tension in his shoulders and the desire to kick something (preferably Dean) was nearly overwhelming. So instead he leaned back against the bar and sipped his firewhisky in resentful silence. 

“You know you could just talk to her.” 

Harry turned to see the grinning face of George Weasley. A beer bottle was clutched in his hand as he mimicked Harry’s posture, his eyes staring towards the table where Ginny and Dean chatted. “Tell her you want to get back together.”

Harry swallowed the lump that formed in his throat at George’s words, chasing it further away with a sip of the burning liquid. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

George snorted. “Please, you and I both know you want to be her  _ chosen one _ . So why don’t you go over there and tell her?”

“Since when do you give dating advice?” 

“Since I’m tired of watching the two of you sending each other longing looks when the other is distracted.” 

Harry’s brow furrowed. “I highly doubt —”

“Trust me, Potter, if eyes could enact our desires… well let’s just say I would have seen  _ too much _ of both of you.”

Harry could feel the heat rise to his cheeks. He cleared his throat. “Really, George.” 

George shrugged as he grabbed a handful of peanuts from the open bowl on the counter top. “Just calling it how I see it.” He crunched on the nuts, taking the time to swallow before adding. “Besides, we all just want the two of you to stop being wankers and realize how stupid this break has been.”

“We needed —”

“ _ Shhh _ .” George cut him off by placing a finger over Harry’s lips. “You don’t need to speak your lies to me, mate, I see right through them.”

Harry rolled his eyes as he grabbed Georges wrist and pulled his hand away from his face. “I’m not lying, I mean just look at the back of my hand to confirm that.” He showed George his old scars. “No, Ginny and I agreed it was just…” The words faded into nothing as he saw Dean lean close to Ginny, his lips nearly touching her ear.

The beast that Harry had been trying to ignore all night growled viciously in his chest at the sight. Or maybe it wasn’t as internal as he’d thought, because George laughed. “Why don’t you just go pee on her and get this over with? Your territorial dog bit is getting old, mate.”

Harry turned to glare at the man who had become like a brother to him, but George merely laughed harder. “Well, tell me I’m wrong.” 

As much as Harry wanted to deny every word George said, he was right. He wanted to be there beside her. He wanted it to be his lips pressed to her ear and his words making her laugh. Maybe Harry had known it the first time he saw her after their split, but his denial had run deep. He’d made excuses for the butterflies and desire that coursed through him everytime he saw her, but there was no denying it anymore. Between the creature telling him to pound Dean into pulp and the craving to grab Ginny and drag her into a cupboard…  _ Yeah _ , Harry wasn’t at all over Ginny. 

George slapped his back. “Finally catching up with the rest of us?” 

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, wishing that he was anywhere but in that pub. Anywhere other than when Ginny was being seduced by another man. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. 

“Harry.” George’s voice was soothing as he pushed something into Harry’s hand. He opened his eyes to see his glass refilled with firewhisky. “Take a drink.” 

He did as his friend instructed, finding comfort in the familiar burn sliding down his throat. He drained the glass in one large gulp, gesturing for the barman for a refill. 

“Good, now take a deep breath.” Again Harry followed George’s orders, inhaling deeply though his nose. He opened his eyes to see a concerned George. When George was visibly concerned, you knew things were fucked up. 

George took a drag from his own drink. His expression became pained as he said, “Alright, I never wanted to do this, but…” He took another deep drink. “But tell me what you love about her.” 

“What I —”

“You heard me right.” George cut him off. “I want to know all the dirty details… without any of the  _ dirty  _ details, if you catch my drift.” 

“I — I…” Harry couldn’t form the words at first. He’d always been bad expressing his feelings, unless it was anger and then he would just boil over. But saying what he loved about Ginny to her brother… He thought he might prefer fighting twenty Blast-Ended Skrewt. 

He looked over at Ginny, who had taken to the makeshift dance floor with Dean, Neville, Luna and Seamus. She and Luna were doing some elegant arm waving while twirling around each other. They moved in sync as the men tried to dance near them (without getting their eyes poked out). The smile plastered on Ginny’s face as she followed Luna’s lead made Harry’s chest hurt because he hadn’t seen that smile directed at him in three months. 

Three months since she had held him close. Three months since she had bestowed him with that smile that made his heart beat so hard against his chest he was afraid it would crack a rib. More than three months without getting to feel her under him, run his hands over her curves and hear his name come from her lips like a benediction. But what he missed most of all was getting to talk to her. Harry missed being able to tell her about the things that happened at work, like how he couldn’t stand the way his partner would file his notes. Or the way she wouldn’t try to mollycoddle him when he was being a prat over something. 

Since they’d broken up, neither of them had really been themselves with each other. It was all too... cordial between the two of them. There was none of the raw honesty they’d had during their relationship. None of those inside jokes that they would laugh about days later while lying in bed together. 

The more he thought about it, the more Harry realized how lonely he’d felt over the last few months. Sure, work had been a decent distraction, but when everything went quiet the loneliness would hit in full force. 

“Well?” George prompted, he turned his good ear towards Harry. “I’m giving you my full attention.” 

“No one has ever gotten my soul right like her.” The words just came out Harry’s mouth without any thought. He drained the rest of his drink before placing the empty glass on the counter. “Without her, I’m lost, George.” 

George let out a relieved sigh. “Well, that’s not nearly as bad as I thought you’d say.” He signaled for the barkeep to fill Harry glass. “So, tell me then, Potter, what are you gonna do to get  _ found _ ?”

Harry took his filled glass and downed the sharp liquid in one large swallow. “I’m going to get her back.”

George cheered. “Finally! So what’s the plan? We could hire one of those professional skywriters to fly and write Ginny a message. Or there is always the time tested filling her locker with roses… but I doubt the Harpies will — Hey, where are you going?”

Harry had stopped listening to George about halfway through his suggestions. His focus had become single-minded and it was all on Ginny. If there were others in the room, he didn’t see them as he moved to where she stood in the middle of the dance floor. 

She turned towards him when he was about ten meters from her. Her brow crinkled in confusion, but the smile stayed in place. He closed the distance between them. Her freckles somehow always drew his eyes. During their nights in bed he used to love counting them, trying to connect constellations across her body with his lips and tongue.  _ Fuck _ , he missed her. 

She opened her mouth, more than likely to give him one of those cordial greetings he despised. But he didn’t give her the chance. He cupped her face, his large hands seeming to swallow her face. She made a surprised choking noise, before whispering, “Harry, what’s gotten into you?” 

“You — just you.” He leaned down and kissed her, not caring about the crowds of people around them. All that mattered at that moment was her and the way her arms wrapped around his neck as she leaned into him. 

The monster in his chest roared in elation and success as his fingers slid down her hips to rest on her waist. Until suddenly Ginny drew away from him. Her eyes were sharp as knives as she stared him down. “Harry, what the fuck was that?” The dark red highlighting on her cheeks nearly matched her hair. Being the impressive auror that he was, Harry was able to deduce Ginny was angry…  _ very angry _ .

Another observation that Harry was able to make was that he was definitely drunk. And in that moment, he was regretting the six glasses of whisky he’d had in the last hour. Because drunk Harry didn’t tend to think plans out; not that sober Harry was a professional, but drunk Harry didn’t even come close to par in the planning department. 

Now Harry could feel the eyes on him, thousands of them it seemed. Goosebumps erupted across his back and arms. Then Ginny had a firm, nearly painful grip on his elbow as she led him towards the back corner of the building, where the loos and what Harry assumed was a closet sat behind closed doors 

Ginny quickly shoved him behind the unmarked door, which indeed led to a supply closet. The moment Ginny shut the door behind her a light left the room. Then Ginny's wand tip was illuminated between the two of them. The spotlight hovering under Ginny’s chin reminded Harry of childhood ghost stories with a torch casting a haunted light on the storyteller. 

“What the fuck, Harry?” Ginny didn’t raise her voice but the sharp tone she used was worse than a sword. Honestly, Harry might have preferred death by a thousand cuts then to have her stare at him like she currently was. “What was that?”

“I — I.” Harry couldn’t find the words. When he had been talking to George everything had seemed so clear… so easy. But as Ginny stared at him like he was insane, his Gryffindor courage seemed to fail him. “I don’t know.” 

Ginny’s eyebrows rose higher towards her hairline. “Okay, so how about I recap for you,  _ hm _ ?” She held up one finger. “You’ve had your eyes on me all night.” A second digit was added. “George starts talking with you, getting you drunk as a skunk in the process.” Her middle finger went up. “Then you push your way through the crowd, grab my face, and kiss me like we haven’t been broken up for three months. Does that sound about right?”

Harry sucked in a deep breath hoping it would extra oxygen would trigger his brain, but instead he made his mind nearly implode as his sense filled with  _ her _ . The flowery shampoo she’d been using since she was a teenager. The shampoo that had been the strongest scent in amortentia since he was sixteen. It was truly intoxicating, just like her. 

“Well?” Ginny pulled him from his woolgathering, her brow raised in questioning. 

Harry’s hand came up to rub the back of his heated neck. “I’m sorry.”

Ginny stared at him for a solid ten seconds before she asked, “What are you sorry for?”

He made a noncommittal gesture. “All of it?”

The silence in the small closet was heavy, making Harry’s chest hurt. He couldn’t look at her, fearing he would see hatred and angry staring back at him. For a full thirty seconds Harry was debating how he could run past Ginny, how to escape from this suddenly suffocating room. Then she snorted, making Harry’s eyes spring open. Her lips were curled in that half smile that he adored. “All of it? When your tongue was in my mouth you didn’t seem too sorry.”

That brought a smile to his lips. “Well, no, I never could feel sorry for that.” 

They locked eyes and for the first time in three month Harry felt like he could truly breathe. “Ginny, I —”

Then suddenly her mouth was covering his. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as she pressed herself tight to him. Harry’s mind couldn’t catch up to his body, which always responded to Ginny at breakneck speeds. His fingers gripped her hips, trying to keep her as close as possible. Then she pulled away from his lips, nipped at them lightly before moving over to his chin.

“I’ve missed you, Harry.” She murmured the words along his jaw as she slid those temptress lips across his skin. “I’ve missed you more than I thought possible.”

“God, Gin,” Harry groaned as she lightly nipped his ear. “I can’t even tell you how much I’ve missed you.”

“Well that snog out there… and in here... were pretty good indicators.” 

His laugh switched into a groan when she let her lips fall to that sensitive spot on his neck. “ _ Gin _ , you’re going to kill me.”

Her laugh warmed his skin, setting him nearly on fire. “If I do this right, trust me it won’t be death that’s  _ coming _ .” 

And that’s when Harry lost the little control he’d had. He pushed Ginny up against the wall. She didn’t seem to mind at all. Her hands already down at his belt, losing it with incredibly dexterous fingers. 

“ _ Gin _ ,” his moan was muffled by her neck as his lips curved over the pulse point beating wildly in her neck. 

One of Ginny’s skilled hands had moved under the elastic band of his boxers, pulling them down far enough that he sprung out at full attention. She began to stroke him in a fast rhythm that instantly had his breath hitching. Her mouth sucked on a sensitive spot just under his ear, rendering Harry powerless to her. Without hesitation his hands undid the button of her dark dyed jeans, quickly sliding them and her knickers to her ankles. Then his hands were gripping her bum, using it to lift her up against the wall. 

Ginny’s arms wrapped around his neck as her leg did the same around his waist. She brought her lips back onto his as he used the wall to hold her up. The heat between them was all encompassing, making Harry feel like his blood was on fire. If he didn’t do something about it, he was certain he would combust. When he slid inside her they both moaned with satisfaction. 

From the moment they were joined Harry was hit with an overwhelming powerful sense of rightness and belonging that he didn’t find anywhere but with her. With Ginny. She was everything he could ever want, desire, or need all wrapped into a petite package. 

For as long as he could remember, Harry had always felt like an outcast. Between his aunt’s disdain, the watchful gossips of Hogwarts, and the suspicious aurors who didn’t trust he earned his position, Harry had always seemed to be unaccepted by someone. But when he was with Ginny… she accepted him, and didn’t care what others said or thought. Ginny was a light even in the darkest of times. She was his home. Being with her… she was being where he belonged. 

Beads of sweat ran down his back as he continued to thrust. He could feel the tell tale signs of his breaking point approaching. “Gin,” He groaned her name. “You’ve got to — I can’t —”

Ginny let out a breathy moan as she became impossibly tight around him. “ _ Harry _ .” Just his name on her tongue pushed him to his breaking point. His rhythm faltered as he pressed his face into her neck. Then he lost all control, grunting as he finished.

Neither attempted to move, the only noise in the closet their heavy breathing. The smell of sex and sweat was heady in the room. He lifted his head to look into her flushed face which was illuminated by her wand that had fallen to the floor at some point. 

“Well, I won’t even pretend to be sorry for that.” Harry had no idea what made him say it, but then again his mind had gone on a holiday to a blissful oblivion without a return date. The silence between them became heavy and Harry was about to apologize for being a git when Ginny snorted. She tucked her nose into his neck as she shook with silent laughter. 

“Merlin, Harry!” Her words were muffled as her breath made his skin tingle. “I’ve fucking missed you.” 

Harry’s heart rate, which was already racing, started going at a marathon rate. He pressed a kiss to her cheek. “ _ Yeah _ ?”

“Oh, yeah.” Ginny pulled away from his neck, tenderness overwhelmingly evident in her brown eyes. “Harry, I —”

“I still love you, Ginny.” Harry had no idea what made him blurt the words. It was like they rose from his chest and just refused to be deterred. 

Ginny blinked at him, she seemed surprised at his omission. His gut sank into his toes. The way she was looking at him…  _ fuck _ ! He had moved too quickly, she probably had moved on from him and was just looking for a quickie before parting again. And honestly he couldn’t blame her. It wasn’t like he’d pulled his head from his ass in a timely manner. He’d waited three month. Three whole fucking months! Of course she probably had loads of blokes fawning over her. And why would she pick a specky git like him?

Harry let out a surprised cry of pain when Ginny dug her nails into his back. “Harry!” Her tone was sharp. “Will you put me down, please?”

He hadn’t even remembered he was holding her up during his self-deprecating monologue.” Yeah! Of course! Sorry.” He disentagled himself from her (instantly bemoaning the loss of her) before lowering her gently to the floor. She pulled up her knickers and jeans up, making quick work of the button and zipper. Harry followed her example, trying to ignore the heaviness weighing on his heart. 

“Now will you please look at me?” Ginny’s voice was the siren call he could never resist. He looked up from the floor to see her smiling at him. “Harry, did you honestly think I didn’t still love you?”

“I — I — Uh —” Harry’s mind couldn’t fully comprehend what she was saying or how she’d read his thoughts. He wasn’t aware if she had learned occlumency, but maybe —

“Merlin, Harry.” Ginny rolled her eyes affectionately as her arms weaved around his neck again. “Do I need to spell it out for you? I’m still madly fucking in love with you, Harry Potter, and if you thought this was a one off… well, you’re very mistaken.”

Then her lips were on his making the blanket of anxiety that had been smothering him fall off his shoulders. He brought his fingers to knot in her hair. When he pulled back, Harry rested his forehead on hers. He could feel his grin trying to crack his cheeks as he stared into her happy, flushed face. “So just because I clearly need things spelled out for me, we’re back together?”

Ginny snorted. “You are such an annoying git. You're lucky I love you.” 

Harry couldn’t resist leaning down to steal a kiss from her. “That’s just one of many ways I was lucky tonight. Come one, we best get out of here before someone sends in a search party.” 

She smirked at him. “Or, we could apparate back to my place and we could continue what we just did, only this time on a horizontal surface.” 

_ God _ , how he’d missed that grin. His body felt lighter than air as he nodded. “Sounds perfect to me. Care to lead the way, Miss Weasley?”

“It will be my pleasure, love.”


End file.
